


Sexy and I Know it, But Not

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, Silly, i love these two, post-episode six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Leo and Guang-Hong end up trying to increase their 'sex appeal' after seeing this year's competition, they laugh, they cry, they look silly in a local parkJump starting this ship myself





	

Leo looked both ways before he crossed the street, a bike whips past him and he lets the chilled air blow against his cheek, he almost wished he’d worn a hat. Almost.

He keeps glimpsing at his phone to check for messages, it comes up empty except ‘Luxy212’ liked his Instagram photo of a squirrel. He smiles down at it.

He’s shaking feeling back into his fingertips when he looks up the closest street, “Ah,” he starts waving, “Guang-Hong!” A brown-haired head turns towards his voice, the boys face lights up as Leo jogs up to him, “I was texting you.” He says good-naturedly.

“Oh,” Guang-Hong looks around, “I put my phone on silence ‘cause the batteries about to die.” He studies his face, “Did you miss your flight?”  
  
Leo shakes his head, “No, we got the dates mixed up and leave tomorrow instead it looks like.” He laughs, “I was just getting back to the hotel when I thought you’d be around.”  
  
Guang-Hong tilts his head, “Ah...Isn't the hotel in the other direction?”  
  
Leo freezes and scratches the back of his neck, he clears his throat, “I might have been lost.”  
  
Guang-Hong gives a quick laugh and saddles up next to him, “Leo, okay. We can get you back through the park.”  
  
Leo dances on the balls of his feet, “Lead the way.”

Guang-Hong nods and takes them back across the street, the younger boy looks up at the sky, “You did really well last night!”

Leo shrugs, “I really liked your performance. Everyone is so good this year! Though…” Leo hummed in the cold air as the clouds thickened. Guang-Hong glances back at him.

“Yeah?”

“All the top guys are doing that sexy thing this year,” Leo frowns, “Which I definitely don’t have a song for.”

Guang-Hong blinks, “We just have to do the best of our routines.” He pumps his fist in the air tentatively, “Right?”

Leo nods with a grin, “Hmm, I hope.” They make their way through the park with a family or two dotted between the trees, “But it’s weird, Yuuri is so different! And I’m pretty sure Christophe…” He shivers and twists his mouth to the side.

“I know.” Guang-Hong nods with sympathy.

“He could eat me.”  
  
“Eat you?” Guang-Hong raises an eyebrow and a small grin.  
  
“I’m just saying! It’s like a shark…” He moves his hands back and forth like a fish, “A sex-appeal shark.”  
  
Guang-Hong gave a hearty laugh, “Don’t let him hear that.”  
  
Leo laughs with him, “Do you think we’ll have to do that sort of thing?”  
  
“To win?” Guang-Hong hums and taps his chin, “I don’t think that’s really us.”

“I could remix toxic by Britney.” Leo says thoughtfully, “Wear more glitter next season.” He contemplates the sky while Guang-Hong walked a little closer to him.

“I’m serious,” Guang-Hong says as he tugged at his scarf, “Let Yuuri do sexy. He seems really into that this year after all.”  
  
“Do you think…?” Leo meets his eyes, “Victor?”  
  
Guang-Hong shrugs, “Please, I don’t want to think about Victor. His thong is still seared into my memory.”  
  
Leo pats him on the back with a chuckle, “Maybe his magic will rub off on you!”

“I don’t want it!” Guang-Hong protests, “Not at that price.”  
  
Leo laughs with a nod and rests his head on Guang-Hong’s shoulder as they walk, “I hate spandex anyway.”

Guang-Hong nods, “And I like your routine.” Leo glances at him, the other boy's cheeks looked flushed in the cold.

“Okay, but see.” Leo stopped in place and blew air out of his nose, “I could do it too. Practice.” He put his arms in the air and wraps them around his body, cocking his head to the side with his eyes half-lidded.

Guang-Hong put his hands up over his mouth and looked amused.  
  
“What? Be honest.” He turned in place, doing a slow motion twirl and swishing his hips back and forth.

“Please don’t hurt yourself.”  
  
Leo’s mouth falls open, “Uh,” he touches his chest. “I’ll make us get hot pot for that.”

"Oh no." Guang-Hong says slowly, they start walking again.

"I'll practice it..." Leo says with his hands in the air.

Guang-Hong tugs on his sleeve, “Do you really think,” Guang-Hong seemed to gulp, “We’d win with sex appeal?” Leo could tell he wanted to win.  
  
Leo bounces up and down, “Yeah! I could find a song for you too. Hollywood like.” He grabs him around the shoulder and leans in, “The crowd will go wild.”  
  
Guang-Hong smiled widely at that, “Okay, so it’s just…? Wait lemme try.” Guang-Hong ran his hands up and down over his puffy jacket and tried to lick his lips.

Leo bites his lip, “Lil’ stiff. Also, a little lizard-like." Guang-Hong stuck his tongue out at him. "But it has potential." Leo reconciles.

The other boy moved quickly, “One sec.” Guang-Hong got his jacket off and jumped onto a nearby bench. “Like...this face?” Guang-Hong puffs his cheeks out, “Kissy face.”

Leo laughs as he holds Guang-Hong’s jacket, Guang-Hong threw a glove at him.

“No, no, it’s cute. The baby fat on your cheeks is cute.”  
  
Guang-Hong huffs and jumps down from bench, taking his jacket back. “Alright, well you can get more sequins.”

Leo smiles and taps their heads together, “You’re right.”  
  
Guang-Hong sniffed, “I know...for whatever it is.”  
  
He leaned back and put arms behind his head, “It’s not like we can do kissy-faces without kissing anyone anyway.” He sighs.

Guang-Hong flashes his brown eyes at him, “I’ve kissed people.”

Leo frowns, he feels a strange irritation. “Theatre camps doesn't count.” He wags his finger.

Guang-Hong smiles gently. “Disputable.” Leo leans over, Guang-Hong put his hands up, “Sexyness is overrated, we can beat Christophe and Yuuri other ways!”  
  
“Yeah!” Leo cheers at Guang-Hong’s enthusiasm, he fist bumps him. “Even if they’re really good and we lost to them both.”  
  
Guang-Hong fist bumps him back and then wilts. They sigh again and sit down on the small bench, the sky had opened up and soft pieces of fluff fell down.

“Was my sexy face really just cute?” Guang-Hong asks softly.

“Super cute!” Leo smiles brightly, Guang-Hong makes a face back at him.

“And _you_ haven’t even kissed anyone.” It might have been teasing.  
  
“I’ve been busy.” Leo says with a shrug. “Plenty of time for that later.”

Guang-Hong taps on his leg lightly, “I could help.” His cheeks looked flushed, pink across his glowing skin.

“I don’t think either of us are gonna get up to eros anytime soon.” Leo says thoughtfully.

“Not that!” Guang-Hong, tugs on Leo’s collar. “Come here.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Guang-Hong looked down and then around in all directions, the snow fell gently across his hair.

Leo touches the spot on Guang-Hong's hair where the white puff covered his bangs, he turned his face up, his small hands twisted in Leo’s collar and dragged him down.

They kiss.

Leo freezes for a moment, his breath held in his lungs like a vase about to break and eventually his shoulders slowly ease down. He closes his eyes.

The kiss is hesitant at first, warm and chafed. Leo tilts his head to the side and leans down further, they deepen the kiss. It reminds him of a concert hall when he’s by the speakers just right, the moment of landing a lutz, the first bite of fresh bread. 

Guang-Hong sighs into his lips and they part, Leo’s heart was racing and he’s not sure what to do with his hands or legs or mouth for a very long moment.

Guang-Hong clears his throat, “You shouldn’t worry though. I like the way you skate better than their’s anyway.” He wasn’t looking him in the eye.

He kisses him again, quick and graceless, Leo stole another little buzzing peck, the snow falls steadily and Guang-Hong smiles into the kiss.

“What’s this?” Guang-Hong asks as Leo kisses his cheek.

“I wanted to make sure I got it right.” He confirms and grabs at his hand. They smile back at each other, “Who the hell needs eros anyway? I _like_ cute.” Leo announces and stretches, Guang-Hong was beaming, they get to their feet.

Guang-Hong sniffed, “Also, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself with that hip thing.”  
  
Leo thwaps him in the shoulder and he wrinkles his nose with a teasing grin. Leo grabs his hand and holds it, causing a blush to spread across his features.

“Come on,” Guang-Hong tugs on his hand, “I should get you home.”  
  
“God, you know, I’d never get back without you.” He jokes and Guang-Hong nods, he hadn’t stopped smiling.

  
“I know.” His hand is warm and Leo's chest flutters, the snow falls lightly and he’s glad Yuuri Katsuki got ‘sexy’ this year.


End file.
